


Cinnamon and Thread

by DeiaS



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftermath & Recovery, Hydra (Marvel), M/M, Mental Instability, Mind Control, Psychological Torture, Steve Rogers as the Winter Soldier, Torture, mind wipe, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:42:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6915100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeiaS/pseuds/DeiaS





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cinnamon and Thread](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4343528) by [daphnomancy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daphnomancy/pseuds/daphnomancy). 



Стив ударил Роллинса в лицо локтем, пнул другого агента Гидры, с такой силой, что тот отлетел в окно, дико и яростно крича, он пытался проложить себе путь наружу сквозь агентов Гидры; одна рука была неподвижно зажата магнитным наручником к балке лифта. Что-то ударило его в живот, и он закричал, разряд электродубинки пробежал сквозь него. Он с силой дернулся, пинаясь, задевая лишь воздух. Другой разряд дубинки вызывал у него стон, тело скрутилось по собственной воле, и он почувствовал, как защелкнулся еще один наручник, и десятки рук прижимают его запястья друг к другу. Магниты сцепились и теперь уже обе руки Стива были зажаты над головой. Он потянул руками со всех сил и почувствовал, что они немного поддались, но этого было недостаточно.

Один агент бросился на него, и Стив, обхватив бедрами голову дородного мужчины, рывком сломал его шею. Он мысленно поблагодарил Наташу за то, что она научила его этому трюку.

Руки на его теле, кулаки на лице, электрошокер на груди, животе и между бедер.

– Сдавайся, Кэп, – Рамлоу прошептал ему на ухо. Стив дернул головой, ударяя в лицо Рамлоу, но ему не хватило сил, чтобы причинить какой-либо существенный урон.

Стив кричал и продолжал сражаться, если он потянет достаточно сильно, то сломав большой палец, смог бы вытянуть руку из наручника.

Электрошокер прижался к его шее, угрожая, держа на краю. Стиву было все равно. Он бил ногами всех, до кого только мог дотянуться.

Под веками вспыхнул белый свет, когда электрический ток прошелся прямо по его яремной вене. Он даже не мог кричать, не мог дышать. Мышцы его шеи сокращались, Рамлоу держал электрошокер намного дольше, чем, Стив думал, он может выдержать, электричество текло сквозь его тело, ослепительно и горячо, в его мускулах. Не было никакого полезного трюка способного приглушить это чувство, это была продолжительная вспышка боли, а затем освобождение. Стив не мог вспомнить, когда еще чувствовал такую боль как сейчас. Вздох облегчения вырвался из его губ, когда все наконец закончилось. Он дернул ногами, чтобы снова начать драться, но они были свинцово тяжелыми и отказывались слушаться.

Что-то укололо его в шею и моргнув он увидел шприц у одного из агентов. Он попытался снова поднять ноги, в голове начала нарастать паника, а разум медленно соединял кусочки мыслей, оставшиеся после электрошокера.

Что бы ни было в шприце, оно было сильным, темнота заполняла его зрение, пока он бесполезно продолжал бороться с агентами Гидры. Он почувствовал, как с его губ вырывалось мягкое «Нет…», но его горло слишком содрано электрической дубинкой, и из него не вырвалось ни звука. Какая-то его часть была благодарна за это. Эти ублюдки не заслуживали того чтобы услышать это.

Снотворное подействовало и последнее, что Стив услышал это смех, отскакивающий от стен лифта, последнее, что увидел свой перевернутый щит.

***

Стив проснулся от холода, лед просачивался под его кожу сквозь пол. Он моргнул и увидел серый цемент перед лицом, прижимавшийся холодом и влагой к его коже. Стив начал оценивать свое состояние, приподнимаясь и оглядывая комнату, позеленев от слабого, мерцающего света. На нем не было рубашки, только тонкие брюки, цемент грубый и холодный под его голой кожей, тусклый свет рассеивался в тени комнаты. Это было странно, комната выглядела как старое банковское хранилище, вдоль стен расположилось множество маленьких ящичков, в одной стене был шкаф и тяжелые решетчатые двери на другой стене. Он ничего не мог разобрать за дверью, будто за ней была закрыта другая дверь. Это была большая комната и пустой выглядела еще больше. Все что находилось в комнате это стул с техникой вокруг, но в остальном она казалась пустой.

Наркотики все еще были в его организме, Стив чувствовал их, мутные и тяжелые, в своих жилах. Он чувствовал, что за ним следят. Ему не понравилось, как выглядит это кресло.

Что-то терлось о его содранную кожу на шее, подняв руку он почувствовал маленькую, твердую коробочку, держащуюся на его коже при помощи твердого, жесткого металла, прижатого вплотную к коже. Ошейник. Он потянул его, но не смог просунуть даже пальца между ним и шеей. Разряд электрического тока ударил его, ужасная боль излучалась в его коже, даже когда все закончилось.

– Ошейник не снимается, Кэп – из динамика прозвучал знакомый голос. Стив подскочил на ноги при звуке подсмеивания Рамлоу над головой, отходя в угол настороже и в боевой готовности, сжимая перед собой руки в кулаки.

– Будь ты проклят, Рамлоу! – крикнул Стив на потолок.

– Солдат, – продолжил Рамлоу посмеиваясь. – У тебя есть приказ, помоги новому активу.

– Что…

Но Стив прервал сам себя. В другом, самом дальнем от Стива, углу показалось движение, черная тень выплыла из темноты. Фигура вышла на свет. Он был здесь все это время и Стив проклинал себя, что не заметил его. Он был почти такой же высокий, как и Стив, мускулистый, в черной кожаной униформе, металлическая рука поблескивала в тусклом свете. Убийца Фьюри. Дрожь от адреналина, страха, пробежала сквозь Стива, когда он увидел, как убийца сделал к нему шаг. Стив застыл в его поле зрения, напрягая мышцы, готовясь к бою.

– Сядь в кресло, – сказал Солдат, голос приглушала одетая на нем маска.

Стиву пришлось постараться, чтобы не закатить глаза.

– Нихрена я не сяду.

Солдат склонил голову, нахмурил брови, вытаскивая нож из кармана на ноге. Стив сжал челюсти. Он был почти голый, все еще под действием наркотиков, беззащитный, у него не было ничего, чем он мог бы защищаться. Он почти слышал голос каждого разумного человека, который когда-либо говорил ему, что в этой битве ему не победить, что он не должен и пытаться. Он слышал собственное сердцебиение, стучащее в его ушах, в кончиках его пальцев.

Стив никогда не мог отступить от боя, даже если заранее знал, что будет сожалеть об этом.

Он бросился на Солдата, а Солдат отпрыгнул назад. Стив осознал, что ему нечего терять, поэтому, не скрываясь, он яростно наносил удары ногами и руками, привнося больше силы в каждый последующий удар, но солдат отражал каждый из них. Все равно, что драться с машиной. Удар за ударом, он отражал столько урона, сколько и скупо наносил, если не больше, он чувствовал, как синяки образуются под его кожей, почти слышал, как напрягаются его кости с отдачей.

Солдат ударил его коленом между ног, и боль заставила Стива закричать, согнувшись, и в этот момент солдат полоснул ножом по руке. Большая рана обожгла его кожу, и Стив отскочил назад, открывшись Солдату, позволив ему толкнуть себя к стене. Голова Стива сильно ударилась о цемент, на мгновенье он увидел звезды, прежде чем начал бороться за преимущество, за твердую почву под ногами, напав на Солдата. Он почувствовал остриё ножа, прижимающееся над ошейником. Его это не волновало, он продолжил движение, ударяя Солдата кулаком по лицу. Нож вошел глубже, Стив был почти готов к тому, что он пережит артерию, был почти готов умереть здесь, с кровью, стекающей между щелей пластин металлической руки.

Стив услышал треск и Солдат отдернулся назад, хватаясь за шею. Впервые он заметил, что тот тоже был в ошейнике. Стив смотрел непонимающим, шокированным от еще недавней борьбы, взглядом.

– Ты можешь повредить товар, Зимний, но мы ничего не сможем с ним сделать, если он будет мертв. Ты знаешь это.

Солдат махнул рукой, кивая. Прежде чем Стив сумел понять, что происходит, Солдат откинул нож и еще раз бросился на Стива, металлический кулак ударил его по лицу отбрасывая назад и заставляя увидеть звезды еще раз. Стив выгибался, отбивался, кричал отчаянно пытаясь одержать верх. Все болело, кровь все еще была густой из-за действия наркотиков, он не мог сражаться так как хотел. Но он смог ударить раз, два, три раза по лицу Солдата, разбивая его маску. Тогда Солдат вывернул его руку так сильно, чтобы Стив мог чувствовать, как кость выходит из гнезда, и бросил его на пол.

Рука Стив зацепила маску Солдата, и он почувствовал, как стягивает ее с лица, пластик, падая на пол, стукнул о холодный цемент. Он завозился на полу, карабкаясь, пытаясь уйти, но Солдат встал над ним, толкая на спину, сев на его бедра, держа голову за волосы, рука уже была занесена для очередного удара, когда…

Стив взглянул на Солдата, но вовсе не Солдат смотрел на него сверху вниз. Маска исчезла. Стив узнал бы это лицо где угодно. Эти глаза, этот нос, эти губы, даже перекошенные в злом оскале, Стив знал кто это. В конце концов, он не так давно умер. Прошло более семидесяти лет. Это было практически вчера. Стив видел, как он падал. Стив позволил себе поверить, что этот человек мертв.

– Баки? – слова вырвались из его рта, прежде чем Стив успел остановить их. Его желудок перевернулся, воздух не достигал легких, кровь застыла в жилах. – Баки, что...?

Солдат моргнул, нахмурив брови.

– Какой еще Баки?

– Б-Бак…

Еще один удар в лицо, он ударился головой о твердый пол, удар получился достаточно сильный, чтобы Стив потерял сознание на мгновение или два. Солдат отшагнул от него, потянулся вниз и, схватив Стива за волосы и вывихнутое плечо, потащил по полу к креслу. Стив пытался драться, отбиваться, цепляться ногами за бетон. Он видел кровь, остающуюся за ним, не понимая почему он заметил это сейчас, когда есть вещи поважнее, о которых стоит поволноваться. Но все же он увидел толстую полосу крови, размазанную по полу, от пореза на его руке.

Солдат поднял его и усадил на кресло, как будто он ничего не весил, насколько сильным Баки стал пока Стив спал? Как это было возможно? Стив продолжал пинаться, кричать и отдергивать руки, пока Баки пытался притянуть их к стулу. Но он не хотел драться, он не мог даже думать о том, чтобы причинить Баки боль. Каждая его клетка говорила ему бежать отсюда, из комнаты, с планеты, куда угодно только не причинять боль Баки который даже не должен тут быть.

– Нужна помощь? – сказал голос из динамика.

– Да – ответил Баки с таким странным, грубым и чужим акцентом у уха Стива.

Стив закричал, когда ошейник на его шее опять включился, электричество сотрясало его тело. Толстый металл и кожа застегнулись на его груди, руках и ногах, пока Стив продолжал пытаться бороться.

– Баки, стой… ты не хочешь этого делать. Баки, это я... ты знаешь меня…

Баки взглянул на него и продолжил работать с ремнями, тугая полоска кожи затянулась на голой коже, грубый металл был холоден и неподатлив. Стив наблюдал за ним, оглядывающимся по углам комнаты, прежде чем вернутся к ремням и ограничителям.

– Нет, не знаешь.

– Баки, пожалуйста. Это я...

Баки повел бровью, и Стив едва не всхлипнул, потому что это был Баки, это было лицо Баки, когда тот был смущен, или делал домашку по математике, или просматривал карту. Баки, Баки, бакибакибаки…

– Не делай этого, не делай этого…

– Мольбы не помогут.

– Баки…

Баки ударил его металлической рукой, достаточно сильно чтобы голова Стива дернулась на бок, слезы брызнули с его лица на пол.

– Не называй меня так.

– Солдат, он готов?

– Ударьте его током еще раз, – ответил Баки.

Новая волна боли прошла через Стива, всепоглощающая агония. Он закричал опять, пока Баки продолжал затягивать ремни на его теле. Когда все закончилось, Стив не мог остановить всхлипы, вырывающиеся из его рта, его мышцы била судорога под его кожей, тело трясло под жесткими ремнями. Этого не может быть, он не знает, что происходит, но это не может быть правдой. Он ненавидел себя, но он хотел, чтобы этого не было на самом деле, даже если бы это означало бы что Баки мертв. Баки умер, он был похоронен…

– Баки… прошу…

Баки засунул что-то твердое и пластмассовое в его рот, наклоняясь близко к лицу Стива. Стив заскулил еще раз, пытаясь вырваться и посмотреть на Баки, его горящие мышцы напряглись под ремнями и металлом. Баки положил руку на грудь Стива, над одним из толстых ремней, металлические пальцы прикасались к синякам Стива, так легко что Стив даже не был уверен были ли они там.

– Это больно только в первый раз, но ты привыкнешь, – прошептал Баки. Стив дернулся от этого голоса, это был Бруклин, это был 1939, это был Баки. «Баки!» он пытался кричать через капу, новые слезы потекли по его лицу. – Хотя ты силен. Ты будешь хорошим активом. Я покажу тебе.

Нет, нет, нет, нет.

– Он готов, – сказал Баки, бесцветным и механическим голосом.

Кресло опустилось, и Стив закричал через капу, натягивая ремни еще туже. Нет, нет, нет! Машина закрутилась перед глазами, темный гул начал нарастать под ним. Что-то опустилось на его голову и прижалось к лицу.

– Баки, прошу! – он пытался кричать. Хотя даже не мог повернуть голову, его держали слишком крепко. Он встретился глазами с Баки, пытался сказать Баки, убедить его остановить это через зрительный контакт.

Машина загудела под стулом. Баки улыбнулся ему. А дальше была только боль, а потом тьма окончательно поглотила его. Последнее что он увидел был улыбающийся Баки. Он выглядел так же.


	2. Chapter 2

_Пожалуйста…_

Он открыл глаза, и уставился в потолок, с одной стороны горел тусклый свет, отбрасывая зеленые отсветы по комнате.

Что-то ослабло вокруг его рук, как будто его кожа отслаивалась и падала вниз. Он всхлипнул и попытался посмотреть вниз, но что-то было на его голове, что держало ее. Металл давил на лицо, на синяки. Голос в голове кричал, говорил ему бежать отсюда, где бы он ни был, он продолжал тянуть и дергать то, что было на его руках и ногах.

–  Запустите файл ЗС–Эхо, обозначение Страж, –  сказал голос. Свет вспыхнул перед его глазами, и он дернулся. –  Продолжайте предварительные тесты. Обнуление проведено.  

–  Полегче, красавчик, –  сказал, посмеиваясь, другой голос. – Давай.

Грубая рука в перчатке погладила его по волосам и осталась на голове. В поле зрение появилось лицо, мужчина, седеющий, с ухмылкой, темные, чуть жирные волосы. Он знал, что ему не нравится этот человек, но не знал почему. Мужчина вытащил толстую капу изо рта, челюсть заболела, когда он на пробу открыл и закрыл рот.

Руки двигались по его телу, теперь это были руки более чем одного человека. Он чувствовал их прикосновения, в перчатках, стерильные, игла уколола в бедро, что-то холодное было у его груди, что-то тугое у его шеи. Рядом, быстро и хаотично, сигналила машина.

Он попытался осмотреть комнату, но мужчина громко щелкнул пальцами перед его лицом, он вздрогнул, сдерживая стон и опять посмотрел на мужчину, встречаясь с ним глазами.

– Ты актив Гидры, –  сказал мужчина. – Я твой куратор, Коммандер Рамлоу. Ты понимаешь?

Он покачал головой так сильно, как только позволяли его ограничители.

–  Нет, –  он услышал собственный шепот. Ему казалось, что его голос не должен звучать так. Но он был такой, так что наверно таким и должен быть. Он чувствовал, что его голос был сильнее, но не мог сказать почему.

–  Нет, ты не понимаешь? Или нет, ты не согласен?

Человек над ним поднял что-то в его поле зрения. Электрошокер, подсказал ему разум. Он вздрогнул всем телом, так сильно насколько позволили ему его ограничители. Он покачал головой, знал, что это больно, хотя даже не мог вспомнить, какова была эта боль, но только не это, _только не это, нет, нет, нет, нет_.

– Ответишь мне? Ты понимаешь?

– Я не понимаю, – выдохнул он. Он едва слышал сам себя. – Пожалуйста, я не понимаю.

– Что ты не понимаешь?

Ничего. _Где я? Что происходит? Кто такой актив? Кто я?_

– Что такое Гидра?

Мужчина над ним усмехнулся.

***

_Ты актив Гидры, обозначение: Страж. Ты тренируешься для нового мирового порядка._

Он поднялся с кресла при помощи рук в перчатках – техников, как сказал Рамлоу – и осторожно ступил на холодный пол. Сквозило и было сыро. Легкий ветерок пробежался по его голой коже. Встав с кресла, с его губ сорвался небольшой стон.

Рамлоу схватил его за челюсть.

– Статус о состоянии. Ты ранен?

– Он не знает протокол, коммандер, – сказал техник. – Мы еще не устанавливали программную базу.

Рамлоу закатил глаза.

– Да, Пирс хотел, чтобы так и было. Он заберет его.

Он почувствовал, что задыхается, пытаясь собрать воедино слова коммандера, и от боли в его теле. Что-то кололо в его левом боку. Он поднял руку чтобы прикоснуться…

– Ты ранен?

– Моя рука. –  Он посмотрел вниз, голова была тяжелой, и увидел красную рану на бицепсе, почти закрывшеюся, окружённую засохшей кровью. – Моя рука поранена.

– Она работает?

Он согнул пальцы. Порез был маленький, будто заживал в течении долгого времени. Он не знал сколько времени прошло. Но его плечо пробивала боль, на ощупь оно горячее и чувствительное. Он поднял и опустил руку, она двигалась хотя делать это было мучительно больно.

– Да, –  он ответил. Его рука все еще работала, он мог поднять ее. Возможно рука всегда болела. Ему не с чем было сравнивать.

– Ты ранен?

Он моргнул. Может он сказал недостаточно четко.

– Да.

Рамлоу щелкнул выключатель на маленьком пульте. Он рухнул на землю, когда ошейник пустил по нему резкий разряд током, его колени скреблись на цементе. Крик вырвался из горла. И также внезапно как началось, все прекратилось. Он скрючился на коленях на полу, сдерживая всхлипы.

– Ты не ранен, пока ты функционируешь. Потеря крови считается критической, только если составляет более 60%. Твое тело не твое, оно принадлежит Гидре. Ты понял?

– Да, – он быстро прошептал в пол. – Да.

Что угодно, что угодно, лишь бы Рамлоу не включил ток.

– Поднимайся. Пойдем, Страж.

Он поднялся, ноги шатались под ним, ощущение холодного цемента до сих пор жгло его мышцы под кожей. Он думал, что его трясущиеся ноги рухнут под ним, пока он стоял, его мускулы адаптировались, боль угасла, когда он начал двигаться. Он не хотел следовать за Рамлоу, он чувствовал это где-то глубоко внутри. Он обернул здоровую руку вокруг живота, последний раз взглянув на кресло.

На мгновение фантомная боль захлестнула его, ослепительно белым. Он вздрогнул, уставившись на стул. Машины вокруг стула, стояли неподвижно, техники возились с ними, делая заметки. Он почувствовал тошноту, но не мог вспомнить почему.

Небольшой разряд у его горла отвлек его от мыслей. Небольшое гудение, не настоящий разряд, но достаточно чтобы он дернулся от чувства, будто врезался в дверную раму.

– Не отставай, – сказал Рамлоу.

  _Беги_ – сказал другой голос. _Но куда? Не уходи. Тут что-то есть._

Он последовал за Рамлоу.

***

 

– Ты будешь следовать за другим активом, обозначение – Зимний. Тебе будет поставлен импринт на него, меня и секретаря Пирса.

– Милый питомец, Брок, – смеясь, сказал другой человек, присоединяясь к нему. Он последовал за Рамлоу из металлических ворот, за угол и вниз по лестнице, пока они не пришли в темные лабиринты залов.

– Ему идет, такой беспомощный и трогательный, не так ли? Он как гребанный ребенок.

– Ты поставил ему программу?

– Пирс сказал сделать только импринтинг. Не уверен, что он от него хочет.

– Даже базовую?

– Да. Не знаю, мне нравиться, когда он чист. Как я и сказал, абсолютно беспомощный.

– Обнуление прошло хорошо?

– Пока что.

Он пытался осмотреться вокруг, но не мог сориентироваться, все выглядело одинаково, все было темным. Ложная темнота, холод и фальшь у его кожи. Он обнял себя пока они шли. Они остановились перед дверью, которая выглядела так же, как и все остальные двери.

– Веди себя хорошо, – сказал ему Рамлоу, открывая дверь.

– Момент истины, – прошептал другой агент рядом с коммандером. Он слышал, что сказал другой человек, но не понял, что он имел в виду. Какой истины?

Они вошли вовнутрь. Он сначала не смог четко разглядеть третьего человека, стоящего за Рамлоу и другим агентом. Все что он успел заметить, линию челюсти, блеск металлической руки и голубые глаза.

Его желудок сжался, он попятился назад к теперь закрытой двери. Уходи, уходи, уходи. Он, он, он. Он никогда не испытывал ничего сильнее, чем эта безымянная эмоция, которая закричала через его нервную систему, когда он увидел этого человека. В конце концов, насколько он знал, он не мог помнить ничего что было до кресла, но он был уверен это превосходило все границы времени. Вспышка боли озарилась за глазами.  Он мог бы закричать, но не услышал бы этого. Что-то внутри него закричало, когда он посмотрел на этого мужчину, с металлической рукой. Не страх, не совсем страх. Не боль, не совсем боль. Не любовь, не совсем любовь. Не ненависть, но… Нет, не ненависть. Эмоция была настолько сильная. Смутная мысль мелькнула в его сознании, что люди не должны испытывать таких эмоций. Он бесспорно умрет от этого.

– Страж! – крикнул Рамлоу. Новый толчок боли ударил его от ошейника, и он рухнул на землю, все еще пятясь назад к двери. Он закричал, прежде чем звук растворился в всхлипе.

– Я не понимаю! – закричал он. Это сработала раньше, возможно сработает и сейчас. – Пожалуйста, я не понимаю!

Это была правда, он не понимал. Его сердце гремело в груди как отбойный молоток, когда он смотрел на коммандера и агента гидры. Двое мужчин смотрели на него сверху вниз, как угроза. Он ненавидел то что они казались могущественными, не заслужив этого. Человек с металлической рукой не казался не правильным, стоя немного позади, просто наблюдая, с приученным нейтральным выражением на лице. Он не понимал человека с металлической рукой. Он не понимал тысячу вещей которые говорил ему его мозг единовременно, на языке, который он не понимал.

– Актив, – сказал второй человек громче, чем было необходимо, стоя перед ним на коленях, держа твердой рукой за затылок, чтобы их глаза встретились. – Ты знаешь этого человека?

Его взгляд бросился между вторым мужчиной и человеком с металлической рукой. _Знал он?_ Он понятия не имел. Чувство, текущее сквозь него, было таким сильным, что он просто не мог быть незнакомцем, глаза такие знакомые, что он просто не мог быть кем-то новым. Но он не мог сказать откуда знал этого человека. Все равно, что спрашивать, откуда он знает о своем сердцебиение.

– Отвечай, Страж!

Он встретился взглядом с человеком с металлической рукой. Эти голубые глаза заглядывали в его, и человек едва покачал головой. Это движение было настолько незаметным, что трудно было сказать, было ли оно. Эти глаза встретились с его, и он подумал о чем-то, у чего не было имени. Последний раз, когда он видел эти глаза, они были…

– Кресло, – прошептал он. Все три мужчины над ним, расслабились, напряжение медленно покидало комнату.

– Что ты помнишь? – спросил Рамлоу.

– Не знаю.

– Но он был с тобой в кресле?

– Был?

Рамлоу перевел дыхание, второй агент встал, потирая свое небритое лицо.

– Думаю обнуление в порядке. Просто остаточный эффект после кресла, наверное.

– Да, – сказал второй агент. – Но мы все равно должны следить за ним.

– Мы должны следить за ним пока он не умрет, Джек.

Эти слова глубоко ударили его. Он не хотел умирать. Он не хотел умирать здесь. Он посмотрел на человека с металлической рукой еще раз. Человек с металлической рукой слегка кивнул ему и это заставило что-то разжаться внутри Стража, но затем он отвернулся. Он запутался, он хотел продолжать смотреть на человека с металлической рукой, продолжать смотреть в его голубые глаза, но не знал почему.

Через мгновение в комнату зашли несколько техников, и Рамлоу потянул его, чтобы он сел на кресло с откинутой спинкой. Он не хотел садиться в него, хотя на нем и не было ремней и ограничителей как на другом кресле. Его желудок перевернулся, когда Рамлоу толкнул его вниз. Пластик прилип к его коже, и он сдержал дрожь, когда лег, он был открыт и уязвим.

Техники окружили его, и он хотел пронаблюдать за ними, чтобы они не покидали его поле зрения, но не мог, их было слишком много, и Рамлоу надавил на его голову, чтобы он лег обратно в кресло.

– Страж, их работа тебя не касается. Не двигайся.

 _Не говори мне, что…_ Он лег обратно в кресло, волна разочарования от слов прошлась сквозь него. Будто его кожа все еще потрескивала от разряда ошейника. Он не мог оставаться спокойным, все в его теле, глубоко в его сознании говорило ему встать, бежать, сражаться, но он не мог. Он лежал покорно и не мог сказать почему. Кроме того, он не мог уйти, здесь что-то было.

– Готов к первому импринту, – сказал техник.

Что-то скользнуло к его голове, давя на виски. Он дернулся, заскулил, когда техник затянул холодный металл. Рамлоу взял его руку.

– Сними перчатку, нужен контакт кожа к коже.

– Точно.

Рамлоу снял перчатку и снова взял его за руку. Он не хотел, чтобы Рамлоу трогал его и почти отдернул руку. С другой стороны, техник держал шприц, щелкая по нему ногтем. Что-то начало гудеть возле его лица. Он попытался отдернуться прочь.

– Что... – прошептал он. – Нет, я не… – но другой техник надавил на его грудь.

– Не дергайся, – пробормотал техник.

Гул становился все громче, теперь это был рев. Он чувствовал сильное давление в черепе. Это сломает его, вскроет его прямо там, где он лежал.

– Посмотри на меня, Страж, – сказал Рамлоу сквозь шум.

Их взгляды встретились, и игла скользнула в вену на другой руке. По мере дыхания он перешел от легкого беспокойства и неопределенности к эйфории, почти болевому шоку. Химикаты текли сквозь него из шприца, горячие и холодные. Рев машины стал громче, и он крепче схватился за руку Рамлоу. Он не смог бы отвести глаз, даже если бы захотел.

Когда все было кончено, он упал вниз, мускулы обмякли, гудение прекратилось, комната погрузилась в тишину, за исключением движений техников вокруг него. Он чувствовал себя обессиленным, мышцы болели. Рамлоу отпустил его руку. Он тихо заскулил, когда Рамлоу повернулся чтобы поговорить с другим агентом Гидры и техником, будто ничего и не произошло.

Он ненавидел Рамлоу, но теперь он хотел, чтобы Рамлоу посмотрел на него, хотел его внимания. Он бы слез с кресла и последовал за Рамлоу, если бы техник не надавил на его плечи. Жалобный скулёж сорвался с его губ.

– Эй, оставайся на месте, Страж! – сказал Рамлоу, встречаясь с ним глазами.

Рамлоу приказал ему, и он так и сделает. Он даже не подумал об этом. Лег обратно на кресло, теперь неподвижно, ожидая. “Я не понимаю” – хотело сорваться с его губ. Будто нить соединяла его и Рамлоу, он мог чувствовать движения этого человека, знал его. Он хотел перерезать нить, он хотел…

В комнату вошел новый человек, одетый в костюм. Каждый в комнате повернулся и встал, когда он вошел. Рамлоу говорил ему оставаться в кресле, так что он не двинулся. Но он посмотрел на человека в костюме, и внезапно его погрыз страх. Человек в костюме осмотрел его снизу-вверх, что-то в глазах мужчины заставило его чувствовать себя более открытым, грязнее, чем даже грязь и засохшая кровь, которые были на его коже.

– Коммандер, я впечатлен, – сказал мужчина в костюме. – Вы действительно это сделали.

– Самому с трудом верится, сэр. Это было почти слишком легко.

– Жаль мы не можем выяснить, что он знал о Фьюри.

– Ну, любая информация умерла вместе с Фьюри и выжжена из его головы.

– Это к лучшему.

Человек в костюме сделал шаг вперед и схватил его за лицо, поворачивая его голову из стороны в сторону. От прикосновения его тело пробила дрожь.

– О, ну не надо, – сказал мужчина. – Ты будешь бесценен. Точно, как наш Зимний. – Мужчина повел рукой по волосам Стража.

– Посмотри на него, Страж, – сказал Рамлоу.

Он встретился глазами с мужчиной, но он хотел этого даже меньше, чем встречаться глазами с Рамлоу. Что-то смешалось в нем, желчь и ненависть, но не знал, откуда это взялось.

– Ты знаешь, кто я? – спросил мужчина. Страж покачал головой. – Я Александр Пирс. Глава Гидры. Ты актив Гидры, и я твой главный куратор. Мы будем творить великие вещи с тобой, Страж. Ты поможешь сохранить наш новый мир чистым.

Это была ложь. Он не мог сказать, откуда знал это, но он знал, что это ложь.

Громкое гудение началось снова, и он дернулся, но не смог отвести глаз от Пирса, Рамлоу так сказал ему, так что он физически не мог их отвести. Пирс взял его за руку, и гул стал громче, техник уколол его шприцем еще раз. Снова его тело омывали химикаты, и он сжал руку человека. Давление на голову и блаженство, протекающее по его венам, были хуже, чем в первый раз, все это время он не мог отвести взгляд от Пирса, хоть и хотел.

Все закончилось. Он был оставлен дрожащим в кресле, Пирс ухмыльнулся, глядя на него сверху. Пирс еще раз провел рукой по его волосам, вытирая пот, который собрался на лбу. Затем его рука скользнула вниз, мимо ошейника на шее и опустилась на груди. Он снова задрожал.  Часть его хотела податься вверх к прикосновению, а часть отшатнуться. Его мышцы дергались и дрожали от прикосновения Пирса по собственной воле. Пирс провел рукой по его голой груди, верх и вниз, приближаясь к…

– Невероятно, – пробормотал Пирс, затем, посмеиваясь, встал и отошел от него. В нем опять возник конфликт. Гудения больше не было, его тело говорило ему последовать за ним, но он не хотел, и Рамлоу говорил ему не двигаться, но натяжение было таким же.

– И ты уверен, что он ничего не помнит?

– Вполне. Мы можем попробовать обнулить его еще раз через несколько дней, просто на всякий случай, но я бы хотел сначала завершить импринтинг, прежде чем делать что-либо еще. И мы не будем ставить настоящее программирование, пока вы не измените решение, так что мы обнулим его в скором времени. Но техники сказали дать ему неделю, чтобы посмотреть, если что-нибудь всплывет и собрать информацию. Кроме того, так веселее.

Пирс хмыкнул и повернулся обратно к нему.

– Как тебя зовут? – спросил Пирс.

Он ответил. Не мог не ответить. Он открывал и закрывал рот пытаясь вспомнить. Что-то такое простое как его имя, и он не мог его вспомнить. Паника снова наполняла его.

– Я не… Страж? – прошептал он.

– Это твое единственное имя?

– Я не знаю.

– Не знаешь? – спросил Пирс со снисходительной улыбкой. – Как еще тебя называли?

Он посмотрел на Рамлоу, вспоминая пробуждение.

– Красавчик, - прошептал он.

Пирс смотрел на него мгновение, а потом расхохотался так, что все техники подскочили от резкого звука. Пирс хлопнул Рамлоу по спине и вернулся нему. Рука Пирса была на его лице держа за челюсть, его большой палец играл с губой. Он хотел закричать, хотел опереться на прикосновение. Но не мог двигаться.

– Что ж, может мы припасем это для особых случаев? А, Красавчик? Страж на каждый день, Красавчик для веселья?

Он хотел пососать большой палец Пирса, он хотел умереть.

Затем Пирс ушел. Он вышел из комнаты, улыбаясь, все, о чем мог думать Страж — это последовать за ним, но не мог покинуть кресло.

– Хорошо, последний, – сказал Рамлоу. – Оставайся на кресле.

Мужчина с металлической рукой встал перед ним. Стража терзали облегчение и страх.

– Страж, – сказал он мягко, кивая.

Страж мог только смотреть на него в ответ, заинтересованно, потерянно, напугано. Он доверял человеку с рукой, Зимнему, сказал голос в его голове. Но это было не правильное имя. Это было на краю его сознания, на месте где его губы прижимались друг к другу. Его взгляд не покидал взгляда Зимнего, и они молча смотрели друг на друга пока техники работали вокруг.

– Ты готов? – спросил Зимний мягким голосом. Страж кивнул. Это было такое чудесное чувство, когда Зимний взял его руку, этого было чуть ли не больше, чем он мог вынести. Гудение началось снова, даже громче чем раньше. Это было почти больно, смотреть в глаза Зимнему. Зимний будет держать его в безопасности. Что-то подсказывало в глубине его души. Его горло болело, будто крик сам вырывался из него, в его голова стучало, и все, что он мог слышать это рев машины. Его тело было твердым, рука держала руку Зимнего и это все что имело значение. Возможно, шприц опять проколол его кожу, и, возможно, теперь его сердце перекачивает поврежденную химикатами кровь через вены, но это не имело значение. Только Зимний. Даже натянутые нити Рамлоу и Пирса были ничем по сравнению с толстой веревкой Зимнего. Он не понимал, что происходит, но во взгляде Зимнего он видел, что это неважно.

Зимний может спасти его.

Это была последняя мысль, перед тем как все потемнело.


	3. Chapter 3

– Ты проснулся? – спросил грубый голос над Стражем.

Он лежал на полу свернувшись в клубок, было холодно, но что-то теплое обхватывало его руки. Открыв глаза, он посмотрел вверх и увидел Зимнего, сидящего рядом с ним на полу и глядящего на него с пустым выражением на лице. Его сердце забилось сильнее, чувствуя себя в ловушке этого взгляда. Он даже не знал, как это назвать, абсолютное и полное доверие или абсолютный и полный ужас. Он был уверен только в одном, он не отодвинется от Зимнего.

– Три импринтинга обычно не делается за один раз. Особенно до базового программирования. Этого нельзя было делать, – сказал Зимний. – Ты отключился. Ты должен был усвоить инъекции.

– Импринтинг? – горло казалось грубым и сухим, когда он заговорил.

– Старый, добрый контроль разума, – сказал Зимний, растягивая слова. Теперь его голос казался знакомым, что-то такое давнишнее, чему Страж не мог подобрать слова. Его сердце сжалось.

– Электричество, коктейль из наркотиков, контакт кожа к коже. Подстроенный, принудительный импринтинг. Как утенок.

– Утенок?

Зимний взял лицо Стража металлической рукой, заглядывая ему в глаза. Страж моргнул, дыхание перехватило в груди.

– Возможно, я приложил тебя об стену слишком сильно. Повреждение мозга. Или кресло.

Страж замер в руке Зимнего, тело напряглось при мысли о кресле. _Только не это, пожалуйста, только не это._

– Это не повторится в ближайшее время, – успокоил его Зимний. – Они все еще изучают твой мозг. Они повторят, да, но не скоро.

Это не успокоило Стража. Он уставился на Зимнего, такого знакомого и чужого одновременно. Как будто кто-то кричал в его голове. Голос говорил ему схватить Зимнего за руку и бежать. Он не мог сделать это, когда он думал об этом, мозг переставал отвечать, а ноги двигаться.

– Почему… – _почему я не могу убежать. Почему я не могу драться?_

– Кресло.

– Кресло? – Страж подумал о нем и вокруг стало холоднее, хотя в комнате ничего не изменилось.

– Они называют это обнулением, но я не думаю, что это было просто обнуление. Я видел борьбу в тебе, и она пропала, еще до импринтинга. Борьба не может пропасть так. Борьба пылает из тебя. Она должны врасти обратно.

– Что это значит? – спросил Стив

Зимний не ответил. Страж задался вопросом, возможно ли что Зимний тоже не знает.

– Ты назвал меня как-то, перед креслом, – сказал Зимний мягко, спустя мгновение. – Ты помнишь это?

Страж покачал головой. Он не помнил ничего до кресла. От этого стало холоднее, чем от цементного пола.

– Нет, конечно нет. Ты назвал меня как-то, и это заставило… что-то на краю моего… ты сказал… Я должен был спрятать это. То, что ты сказал, сделало меня нестабильным. Техники были почти готовы стереть и меня тоже, – Зимний прервался и расстроено вздохнул. – Это не имеет значение, кресло забрало все, что я мог бы использовать.

– Что я сказал?

– Ты сказал, что мы знали друг друга. Ты умолял меня, но только после того как увидел мое лицо. Ты назвал меня Баки.

– Баки, – слово казалось знакомым, будто уже было на языке. Он подумал, что оно пахнет корицей и океаном. Но корица и океан ничего не значили для него.

– Да. Но потом было кресло, – глаза Зимнего стали холодными. Страж вздрогнул.

– Я знал тебя, – сказал Зимний через мгновение. – Я знаю тебя.

Страж сел, подтянув колени к груди. Зимний все еще держал его руку и последнее, чего Страж хотел, это чтобы он отпустил ее. Она как деревянный обломок, плывущий по морю в шторм. И не было ничего больше, что не дало бы Стражу утонуть. Они падали тихо. Но кто-то все испортил. Мозг Стража был разрушен, в нем ничего не было, он был пуст, хотя Страж знал, что так не должно быть. У него должны быть идеи, воспоминания, ориентиры. Он как будто тонул, падал, глубоко в пространство, где не было гравитации, но он падал, его тянуло в темноту и холод. В его сознании не было ничего, вдохи и выдохи стали тяжелее и быстрее. Его плечи дрожали у шершавой стены за ним.

– Хватит, – сказал Зимний. – Скажи в чем дело.

– Я не знаю, – прошептал Страж в ответ. Он говорил по-прежнему тихо, _почему он не мог говорить? Почему его голос был тихий. Обычно он был…_ – Здесь ничего нет, ничего нет, ничего нет, – Зимний обнял Стража металлической рукой, холодной. Страж начал плакать по-настоящему сильно. Слезы текли вниз по его лицу, и вспышка стыда пробежала по нему. Он судорожно вздохнул. – Я не понимаю, я не понимаю.

– Они опустошили тебя. Кресло опустошило тебя, – сказал Зимний. Они даже не дали тебе базового программирования. Они опустошили тебя.

– Нет, – он покачал головой. Они забрали, забрали не спросив. И теперь он был ничем.

– Они опустошили тебя, чтобы наполнить заново. Ты выучишь новые вещи.

– Нет, – прошептал он слабо. – Пожалуйста.

_Пожалуйста, верните все обратно._

– Плачь сейчас. Это из-за химикатов импринтинга. Ты в порядке.

Он всхлипнул в плечо Зимнему, когда тот прижал его сильнее. Прошли минуты, или часы. Он был тихим, иногда хныкал, иногда кричал. Наконец он замолчал и прижимался к телу Зимнего, дрожа от холода. Через некоторое время он потянул руку вверх, движение отразилось на его плече, и он посмотрел на руку. Он едва узнавал ее, кожа была покрыта засохшей кровью и грязью, но он подумал, что даже так он должен быть в состоянии сказать, была ли это его рука. Что-то подсказывало, что даже сейчас она была слишком здоровой, она должна быть бледнее, он должен быть меньше. Толстые мышцы ног, груди, рук были тяжелыми. Он мог легко ими двигать, они не были неподъемными, но голос глубоко внутри, говорил ему, что они не его, чтобы двигаться.

 _Они должны принадлежать Гидре._ Что такое Гидра? Это слово тоже казалось странным и чужим в его голове, но он актив Гидры. Так сказал Рамлоу, так сказал Пирс. Мысль о Рамлоу и Пирсе не была приятной. Это было похоже на нить, связанную с его черепом, у них была власть над ним, и он не знал почему. Но это была только нить, и казалась, что она изнашивается.

– Что произошло со мной?

– Ты актив, как и я. Или скоро им станешь, после тренировок. Мы помогаем людям. Мы помогаем Гидре, – сказал Зимний четко, громче, чем раньше. Страж удивился этому и подумал, что возможно это должен был услышать не только он.

– Что такое актив?

– Оружие.

– Я…?

– Да. Ты очень сильный. И ты очень правильный. Ты будешь хорошим активом.

– Что, если я… – _не хочу быть активом. Это не то, чем я должен быть. Я что-то другое._

– Ты будешь хорошим активом, – Зимний сжал плечи Стража.

– Хорошо, – прошептал Страж в ответ. Зимний казался правильным. Кожаные ремни одежды Зимнего впивались в его голую кожу, но он легко растворился в другом человеке. Пожалуй, он был немного больше чем Зимний, но он все равно устроился в руках Зимнего. – Ты тоже актив?

– Да. Я актив уже долгое время.

– Каково это?

– Это помогает Гидре, когда они говорят нам помочь. Это порядок.

– Ты будешь говорить мне, что делать?

– Да.

– Тогда я сделаю это.

Зимний молчал мгновение, а потом его голос стал тише.

– А Рамлоу? Пирс? Ты будешь делать то что они тебе скажут?

Страж задумался. Возможно, раньше бы и сделал, но что бы они ни сделали с его разумом, оно не осталось прежним, как это было с Зимним. Его мозг не устроен таким образом, даже после того как они попытались переделать его. Нить была, но она истончилась.

– Если ты этого хочешь, – ответил он наконец.

– Тогда делай то, что они скажут. Когда я захочу иное, я скажу тебе. – Страж кивнул. Он снова задрожал, и Зимний прижал его ближе. – Ты холодный.

– Мне не нравится холод, – сказал Страж не подумав. Это была правда. Это была самая правдивая вещь, которую он знал. Это было что-то до. Зимний напрягся на мгновение, притянув Стража ближе.

– Не говори кураторам, – сказал он ему мягко на ухо. Страж едва мог его слышать. – Не говори им этого. Я тоже не скажу. Ты не можешь рассказать им это.

Страж посмотрел на Зимнего, встречаясь с ним взглядом. Голубые, глаза были такими реальными, такими знакомыми. Он знал это. Он знал его. Он подумал, что возможно ему даже не нужен импринт на Зимнего. Он сделает все, что Зимний скажет ему.

– Хорошо.

– Ты помнишь что-то еще? – спросил Зимний.

– Нет.

Зимний выглядел грустным, но он кивнул.

– Хорошо.


	4. Chapter 4

Страж проснулся снова свернувшись на полу, но теперь его голова лежала на коленях Зимнего. Он сидел над ним и спал, откинувшись на стену, а рука лежала у Стража на плече. Это Баки должен лежать, сказал голос в голове Стража. Ему должно быть неудобно. Он выглядит уставшим. Он всегда так делает. У Стража наконец появился шанс осмотреться в маленькой клетке. И это именно то, чем она была: клетка. Бетонная комната, метра 2 в ширину. Над ними горел свет, зеленоватый и болезненный, периодически мерцая.   
Страж вздрогнул, когда дверь открылась. По сравнению с Зимним он не спешил вставать на ноги, хотя он и вскочил как пуля из ружья, испуганный шумом. Зимний вообще спал? Страж был уверен, что тот слегка храпел еще секунду назад.   
Их отвели в комнату покрытую плиткой, с туалетом и шлангом. Стажу приказали снять штаны, коже стало холодно и неприятно, но Зимний вмешался, легко раздеваясь и складывая одежду с ботинками у двери, без всяких слов.   
У Стража перехватило дыхание. Плечо Зимнего было исполосовано шрамами на месте где оно встречалось с металлической рукой. Это неправильно, это больно. Не думая он поднял руку, чтобы прикоснуться к неровной коже. Он хотел увидеть, была ли она все еще такой же теплой на ощупь, как на его левом плече. Он не мог сказать было ли это из-за здешнего света или еще чего, но плечо Стража временами было желто-серого цвета и болело, когда он им двигал. Он задавался вопросами: Покроется ли оно белыми полосами как плечо Зимнего? Будет ли у него металлическая рука? Врастет в него металл? Плечо Зимнего должно быть все еще болело, потому что он шлепнул Стража по руке. Уголком глаза Страж заметил, что кураторы что-то записали на планшете. Зимний сделал свои дела в туалете и жестом показал Стражу сделать то же самое. Он почувствовал, что краснеет, техники и кураторы наблюдали за ним. Затем он встал рядом с Зимним над сливом.   
Без предупреждения, жесткая, резкая струя холодной воды ударила их обоих из шланга. Страж вскрикнул и отвернулся к стене, но Зимний стоял твердо, вода больно била по его коже.  
– Страж, вернись на позицию, – крикнул техник на минуту выключив шланг.  
Он вернулся, и вода полилась опять. Это была агония, будто тысячи ножей вбивались в его кожу, холодные, острые и тяжелые, врезались в его кожу как грузовик. Кожа Стража исцелилась от всех ран, чем бы они ни были нанесены, все, что оставалось это засохшая кровь. Через мгновение они развернулись, и вода ударила в их спины, но это было почти не больно, теперь Страж знал, чего ожидать.  
– Не делай этого снова, – жестко сказал Зимний, когда они закончили. Он вернулся к своей одежде и начал одеваться, быстро и легко регулирую ремни и шлейки. Техники дали Стражу футболку и мягкие свободные штаны. Он медленно надел их, больно натягивая их на нежную кожу. Ткань прилипла, но так теплее чем без ничего.  
– Не делать что?  
– Все, что ты сделал так.  
Страж, смутившись, покачал головой, но он не мог попросить разъяснений, он даже не был уверен можно ли задавать вопросы. Зимний усмехнулся и отвернулся, и вышел за дверь оставляя Стража поторапливаться следом. Куратор передал ему коктейль. Он отхлебнул его, но тот на вкус был как мел и гниль. Он хотел прекратить, но куратор рявкнул на него, чтобы тот допил. Скорчил гримасу, но со вздохом отпил еще, стараясь не подавиться. Они прошли через невзрачные залы, прошли через двери, на которых не было никаких обозначений. Страж потерялся в этом лабиринте. Здесь не было ни окон, ни света. Это могла быть середина ночи, но здесь не было часов на стенах, чтобы дать ему подсказку. Та часть его, которая говорила ему бежать, закричала еще громче пока они шли, но он даже не знал, куда он мог убежать. Здесь что-то было. Он не мог это оставить.  
Он смотрел на затылок Зимнего, пока двери, как в тумане, проплывали мимо них.  
Они пришли в комнату, в одном конце которой располагались беговые дорожки, силовые тренажеры и пустой мягкий круг в центре, окруженный металлическим кольцом, отделяющий мат от твердого бетонного пола. Рамлоу и другой агент Гидры стояли здесь, ожидая их.  
– Сюда, – сказал Рамлоу. Когда Страж встал перед ним, тот ухмыльнулся. – Охуенно, – пробормотал Рамлоу. Он взял лицо Стража в руку, поворачивая голову туда и обратно. – Ты делаешь все что тебе скажут. Готов поспорить, что даже не будешь кусаться как Зимний.  
Мысль о том, что Зимний укусил Рамлоу, разлилась приятным теплом в груди стража.  
– На колени.  
Страж посмотрел на него. Он не очень хотел становиться на колени для Рамлоу, желание было не столь сильным как раньше. Это было больше похоже на зуд где-то в глубине сознания. Было что-то не так, он знал, глядя в глаза Рамлоу, он должен упасть на пол, в отчаянии и нужде, так говорил ему зуд. Но это был только зуд, просто голая нить.  
“Делай то, что они скажут” так сказал Зимний прошлой ночью.  
Так что он упал на колени перед Рамлоу. Рамлоу потянул его за волосы, дергая голову вверх, лицом к потолку.   
– Не могу дождаться, когда Пирс даст нам разрешение. Ты представляешь, как давно я хотел стереть ухмылку с этого праведного рта?  
Страж не думал, что он должен отвечать на этот вопрос. Он закрыл глаза и стал ждать, пытаясь подавить тремор, пробежавший по его телу. Он был глубоко обеспокоен, но не знал почему. Страж не двигался, но вздрогнул, когда Рамлоу шлепнул его по щеке, просто болезненная вспышка стыда.   
– Ах, – небольшая вспышка боли ударила его в шею от ошейника.  
– Не дергайся. Что с тобой случилось? Ты солдат. Ты актив Гидры, так, блядь, веди себя соответственно. Лучше надейся, что обнуление не сделало тебя полностью бесполезным.  
– Не беспокойся. Эти губы созданы для греха, – сказал другой агент, ухмыльнувшись.  
– Твою ж, Роллинс, – рассмеялись они над ним. – И у нас есть двое из них. Представь, как мы повеселимся, когда Пирс с ними закончит.  
– Да, с тем, что от них останется. Последний продержался не больше месяца. Помнишь?  
– Они исцеляются. В этом вся прелесть. У них есть сыворотка.  
Страж посмотрел на Зимнего, но тот не встретился с ним взглядом, вместо этого, он стоял в стороне, скрестив руки перед собой и уставившись в землю. Страж не понимал, о чем говорят кураторы. Разговор оборвался, когда вошли техники. Они прицепили маленькие кусочки пластика к его груди, животу и вискам. Затем они начали тестировать его.  
Он бегал на беговой дорожке, на максимальной скорости, как ему показалось около часа. Затем он делал это с периодическими ударами тока электрошокера. В первый раз это его испугало настолько, что он поскользнулся и упал на дорожку, больно ударился об нее и свалился на пол. Левое плечо приняло удар от падения на себя, и он громко закричал. Рамлоу стоял над ним, глумясь.  
– Я сказал не дергайся, а теперь ты кричишь как застрявшая свинья, – тихо сказал он, прежде чем включить ошейник Стража. – Это за дерганье, – он включил его снова. – Это за крики. Ошейник – наказание, электрошокер – боль. Ты принимаешь наказание, игнорируешь боль.  
Страж встал на ноги и вернулся на дорожку и начал по новой, постепенно он привык к боли от шокера. Он все еще дергался, но стал лучше настолько, чтобы Рамлоу не видел необходимости наказывать его при помощи ошейника. То же самое было и с силовыми тренажерами. Он переходил от одного к другому. Казалось, что прошли часы, пока он бегал, отжимался, подтягивался, все это время его неожиданно били электрошокером. Он стал лучше не реагировать на него, в конце концов, он почувствовал, как его мышцы напряглись, кислорода не хватало, когда он был так нужен, и он стал небрежен. Его левое плечо горело, кожа живота была содрана в тех местах, где Рамлоу ударял его током.  
После одного долго удара током, они сказали ему закончить. Он опустился на колени перед ногами Рамлоу, пытаясь отдышаться, с большой удушливой отдышкой, когда Рамлоу заговорил с ним.  
– Скоро ты даже не будешь чувствовать электрошокер, – сказал он. – Приказы будут приходить через боль, и электрошокер ничто по сравнению с тем, что мы сделаем с тобой в будущем.   
Страж уставился на него, подумав о кресле. Это была худшая боль, какую он знал. Хуже, чем электрошокер, но мог ли Рамлоу говорить о боле худшей, чем кресло? Рамлоу присел перед ним, и Страж был пойман в его глазах. Нить натянулась, чужая, тугая и резкая.  
– Боль – всего лишь слабость, покидающая тело, - прошептал Рамлоу. – А ты заслуживаешь боль. Ты не помнишь, что ты сделал, ты заслужил ее. Ты понимаешь?  
Страж кивнул, но он ничего не понял.  
Рамлоу обхватил его щеку.  
\- Хороший мальчик, - сказал он с ухмылкой.  
Она как будто натянулась, невидимая нить дернулась внутри него. Страж застонал и едва не свалился на руку Рамлоу, слова сделали его слабым и теплым, и дрожащим. Он был хорошим. Ощущение как прилив химикатов от импринтинга, но только больше. Это было похоже на благословение, одобрение, теплоту, золотистый воздух наполнял его легкие. Это было ужасно. Ощущение было подавляющим, знакомым и чужим, как и многое другое здесь, и он хотел кричать, но он хотел, чтобы его назвали «хорошим» еще раз. Он знал, что Рамлоу был лжецом, но это как… Рамлоу отошел, и Страж, заскулив из-за потери контакта, упал, когда Рамлоу ударил его ботинком. Он уставился на Рамлоу, надеясь, ожидая, напуганный, и полностью запутавшись.  
– Боже, – сказал Ролинз. – Это был импринт? Господи, помилуй.  
Рамлоу засмеялся.  
– Да. Должно быть это персональный каминг-аут. Техники, вы записали это? – Спросил он мужчин, стоящих в стороне и делающих записи. – Да, у Кэпа всегда был кинк на похвалу, помнишь?  
Кэп. Это слово тоже казалось знакомым.  
– Боже, мы с тобой знатно повеселимся. Это лучше, чем рождественский бонус. Ебанный мудак получит то, что заслужил.  
Роллинс и Рамлоу смеясь, вышли из комнаты. Страж поспешил за ними, но Рамлоу зашипел, щелкнул пальцами и указал на землю. Страж остался стоять на коленях и смотреть, как они уходят. Техники тихо сняли сенсоры с его тела. Они сказали ему и Зимнему ждать дальнейших инструкций, и вышли из комнаты, тихо переговариваясь между собой, их голоса постепенно затихали. Дверь щелкнула закрываясь. Будто техники знали, что они не попытаются сбежать, будто они были неживыми.  
Зимний говорил Стражу, что он сильный. Он мог сломать замок, была ли дверь вообще заперта? Страж подумал, что, наверное, металлическая рука Зимнего может сломать замок. Он не знал, откуда такая мысль появилась в его голове. Он не мог заставить себя встать с колен. Не мог отвести глаз от двери.  
Зимний медленно подошел к нему. Страж видел его краем глаза, но не мог отвернуться от двери, за которой исчез Рамлоу. Он хотел отвернуться, взглянуть на Зимнего, но он так же хотел последовать за Рамлоу. Он ненавидел Рамлоу и не хотел ничего больше, чем ползать перед ним на коленях. Он содрогнулся от этой мысли.  
Зимний положил руку на голову Стража и медленно погладил его по волосам.   
– Импринт заставляет тебя легко подчинятся приказам, заставляет тебя хотеть помочь кураторам, быть с ними, – сказал он. – Это не твоя вина. Я знаю, что ты чувствуешь.   
Это успокаивало, но не помогало.  
– Он не должен был называть тебя “хорошим мальчиком” не подготовив тебя. Не должен был так хвалить тебя. Он прекрасно знает это, но его это не волновало. Это было жестоко. Пирс не лучше. Пирс может быть даже хуже, – он перевел дыхание, продолжая гладить Стража. – Думаю, русские были лучше. Я был в кресле после них, но думаю, русские были лучше.   
– Ты был в кресле? – спросил Страж. Это расстроило его, напугало больше, чем мысль о том, чтобы самому в него сесть.  
– Я был рожден в кресле.  
Страж вздрогнул под рукой Зимнего, глаза все еще приклеены к двери. Не думая, он наклонился ближе к Зимнему, чувствуя ноги мужчины, прислонившиеся к нему, сильные и защищающие. Щит.  
Что это значит?  
– Рамлоу плох в оставление контроля, когда он заканчивает. Он оставил тебя без команд, не освободив от контроля. И ты слаб после тестов. Плохое сочетание.  
– Я не должен чувствовать себя так. Мне это не нравится.  
– Мне тоже. Они даже не поставили тебе базовое программирование. Это бы помогло. Ты ничего не знаешь, и ты знаешь, что это неправильно. Ты был опустошен. Они не наполнили тебя правильно… русские были лучше. Они не злоупотребляли импринтингом, как эти люди. Они тренировали, но не ранили.  
– Он сказал, я заслужил боль.   
– Я не знаю почему. Это больше чем боль.  
– Он сказал, я был хорошим мальчиком.  
– Ты хороший солдат. Хороший актив.  
Что-то освободилось в нем, когда Зимний сказал это. Будто игла прошла сквозь его центр, все что он чувствовал, медленно утекало. Я не актив. Я что-то другое. Я не хочу быть активом. Страж не говорил долгое время. Зимний оставался рядом с ним, наконец опускаясь на твердый цемент, рука переместилась с головы на спину, кожаная перчатка странно, но приятно ощущалась на его коже. Холод от пола просачивался сквозь его тонкие штаны.  
– Мне он не нравится, – наконец сказал Страж очень тихо. – Рамлоу. Он кажется неправильным.  
Зимний ничего не говорил пару мгновений, его рука ощущалась теплом у кожи Стража, этого было достаточно.  
– И я? – спросил Зимний. – Я тоже кажусь неправильным?  
Страж наконец повернулся к Зимнему, будто барьер в его разуме наконец был разрушен. Лицо мужчины трудно было прочесть, глаза заволокло, лицо мрачное. Страж потянулся к нему и коснулся его лба, сглаживая складки, образовавшиеся на нем.  
– Нет, – сказал он серьёзно. – Ты не кажешься неправильным.  
Ты единственное, что кажется тут правильным. Что-то кричало у самого края его сознания.  
Зимний вздохнул, расслабляясь.  
– Ты тоже не кажешься неправильным, – ответил Зимний через мгновение. Затем осторожно добавил, – Ты кажешься хорошим. Ты хороший.   
Нить не была тугой на этот раз. Не натянулась извне, когда его тело наполнилось теплом. Это было настоящим. Его сердце замерло в груди, он уставился на Зимнего. Это было великим благословением в его душе: спокойствие, легкость, правильность и истинна. Он был хорошим. Его тело расслабилось, и он растворился в Зимнем, чувствуя, как его дыхание наконец приходит в норму, а кислород достиг легких. Он свернулся и положил голову на колени Зимнего, он чувствовал, как подходит ему.  
Через некоторое время он задрожал, он ненавидел эту уверенность, с которой он знал, что не сможет покинуть Зимнего, и уверенность в том, что Рамлоу и Пирс могут контролировать его. И неуверенность во всем. Где он, кто он, что произошло. Это ранило больше электрошокера. Зимний погладил вниз по его руке.  
– Что произошло со мной? – спросил Страж. Зимний уже говорил ему раньше, но вопрос не оставлял его разум. Он ненавидел то, как испуганно это прозвучало. Он ненавидел звучать так испуганно. Он должен быть чем-то другим. Он должен бежать. Он здесь что-то было.  
Он смотрел на ногу Зимнего, он знал под тяжелыми черными брюками есть нож.  
– Ты актив Гидры.  
– Я не хочу быть активом.  
– Я тоже. Но мы активы. Ты актив Гидры.  
Страж прижался ближе к Зимнему, обнимая рукой его ноги. Лямки и ремни впились в его кожу, но его это не волновало. Он прицепился крепко, как ребенок, и часть его думала, что он ведет себя глупо, но Зимний был единственным, кто казался реальным и правильным. Я не актив. Я не Гидры. Не Гидры.  
– Нет, – сказал Страж. Зимний прекратил гладить его руку. – Не Гидры, – он чувствовал Зимнего рядом с собой, и никогда не хотел его отпускать. Ему не нравится холод, но ему нравится Зимний. Это было воспоминание, которое он чувствовал, было до кресла. – Я твой.  
Зимний ничего не сказал, но его рука снова начала поглаживать его, твердая и теплая сквозь перчатку, поднималась и опускалась по его руке, осторожно, рядом с его раненым плечом. Страж не видел, но подумал, должно быть Зимний улыбался.


	5. Chapter 5

Страж узнал много вещей в этом новом мире. Каждый день был наполнен информацией. Зимний сказал, что без базового программирования он был как маленький ребенок, пробовавший все в первый раз. Страж ничего не знал, кроме того, что это не место для ребенка. Это не место для него и Зимнего.  
– Это проще, когда они замораживают тебя, – сказал Зимний. – Тогда тебе не нужно иметь с ними дел.  
– Замораживают?  
– Крио. Они замораживают нас, когда мы не нужны. Мы выходим только на несколько недель, может месяц или два максимум. В следующий раз они размораживают нас через несколько месяцев, или лет.  
– Они замораживают нас? – Зимний кивнул. Стражу это совсем не понравилось. Он подумал, что замораживание его пугает куда больше чем кресло. Глубоко внутри него, мысль о том, чтобы оказаться в ловушке изо льда, в крио, на годы, вызвала всплеск нежелательного адреналина – страха. Это последнее чего он хотел бы. Пусть делают с ним что угодно, но не это. Что угодно кроме этого. Он в ужасе уставился на Зимнего. – Я не … мы не можем…  
– Тебе не нравится холод, – Страж яростно кивнул. – Не беспокойся, ты не вспомнишь это. Я не помню.  
– Пожалуйста не позволяй им заморозить меня! – умолял Страж, приглушенно шепча у кожи Зимнего. Зимний оттолкнул его от своего плеча и смотрел долгое время. Сердце Стража глухо стучало в груди, пока он смотрел на Зимнего.  
– Пожалуйста, Зимний, – шептал он. – Я не могу.  
Зимний долго смотрел на него, изучая, нечитаемым лицом прежде чем наконец кивнуть.

Он узнал, что ему и Зимнему не полагалась еда, только густой, бледный протеиновый коктейль, который кураторы выдавали им дважды в день. В них были все полезные вещества и калории, которые были им нужны. На вкус как дерьмо. Рот Стража наполнился слюной при виде техника, жующего яблоко, красно-желтое и хрустящее, капелька сока потекла по ее пальцу прежде чем она стерла ее салфеткой. Он мог бы слизать его с ее руки. Он не мог не смотреть. Это дало ему удар током от ошейника.  
– Не возжелай, – прошипел Роллинс, когда Страж посмотрел на него с пола на который упал от боли.  
Он узнал, что Роллинс цитирует Библию, обычно до или после того как прижимал к Стражу электрошокер.  
– Много скорби у праведного, – прокричал он в ухо Стражу, держа его за волосы, прежде чем бросить на пол. Его лицо встретилось с полом и это боль почти приглушила боль от ожогов от электродубинки, от ожогов от ошейника.  
– Он думает Бог на его стороне, – сказал как то Зимний, когда они были одни. – Русские были лучше, у них не было этой ерунды. – Страж не помнил кто такой Бог и не знал почему его не было у русских, но кивнул. – Эта мысль делает его опасным.  
Страж узнал, что Роллинс был опасен.

Он узнал, что носить одежду было неправильно. Они с Зимним должны были ходить как прикрытыми, так и голыми. Зимний одевал черную униформу или светлую рубашку и брюки, как у Стража, но один взгляд Рамлоу, и он раздевался до голой кожи, до металла. Другой взгляд и Страж уже знал, что делать, он снимал рубашку и брюки, которые ему выдали. Все что они делали, они делали голыми: бегали на беговой дорожке, поднимали тяжести, пили мерзкие протеиновые коктейли, проходили компьютерные симуляции, спарринговались вместе пока техники наблюдали за ними.  
Они ходили за Рамлоу через длинный коридор, пока другие агенты Гидры пялились на них. Румянец цвел на лице, когда кучка агентов подходили к нему, останавливая Рамлоу, чтобы поговорить, бросая плотоядные взгляды на Стража и Зимнего. Он завидовал их униформе, их одежде, он был обнажен и беззащитен.  
– Боже, это слишком, – сказала женщина. Она шагнула вперед и вцепилась пальцами в ребра Стража. Он не дрогнул, хотя и был близок к этому.  
– Блять, он не может быть настоящим, посмотри на это, – сказал другой мужчина, опуская руку по спине и бедрам Стража. Он сжал его бедро да боли. Но Страж не дернулся.  
– Он не настоящий, он выращен в пробирке, помнишь?  
Он узнал, что он выращен в пробирке. Он родился не кресле, как Зимний.  
Руки поднимались и опускались по его телу. Рамлоу игнорировал его и Зимнего, он разговаривал с другими агентами. Это была простая беседа о погоде, и это смутило Стража, потому что здесь не было погоды. Агенты проигнорировали Зимнего, он стоял рядом со Стражем, смотря вперед и сжимая челюсти. Рука дернула ошейник Стража, другая потянула за волосы, другая гладила его грудь и сжимала сосок. Он дернулся, когда они сделали это и услышал смешки, его тело напряглось, ожидая разряд ошейника от Рамлоу, но тот этого не заметил. Тогда кто-то схватил его за соски и с силой сжал, выкручивая их, пока другая рука скользнула межу половинок его задницы. Страж вскрикнул, пытаясь отстраниться, и агенты засмеялись.  
– Эй! – Рамлоу вытащил из кармана пульт и в тот же момент Страж был на коленях, теперь знакомая боль ударила по всему телу еще раз. Когда боль утихла, он остался на полу, задыхаясь и смотря вверх на ухмыляющихся агентов Гидры. – Что ты кричишь? Что на тебя нашло? – спросил Рамлоу. Он еще раз ударил током Стража, прежде чем вернуться к своему разговору.  
Руки были сзади, в волосах, на его лице, тыкали в шею вокруг ошейника. Агенты смеялись, стоя над ним. Его тело боролось само с собой, все, что он хотел, это увернуться, ударить, укусить руки, что трогали его, но он не мог. Что-то останавливало его. Борьба пылает из тебя. Все что он мог, это откинутся назад на коленях так далеко, как только мог, пока плечи не ударились о ноги другого агента, и скулить, руки безвольно висели по швам.  
– Открой рот, – сказал агент. Он попытался потрясти головой, но вместо этого его губы раздвинулись.  
Кто-то положил что-то холодное и металлическое в его рот, двигая вперед к его глотке. Это оружие! Закричал его разум. Убирайся, убирайся, убирайся! Он не знал, что за оружие было, но оно было у него во рту, а в волосах была рука, он не мог отстранится, даже если бы захотел. Он скулил и стонал вокруг дула пушки, подавляя рвотный рефлекс, когда оно ударилось о заднюю стенку горла. Слезы текли по его лицу смешиваясь со слюной, металл царапнул по зубам.  
Потом оно исчезло. Он пытался бороться со слезами, текущими из его глаз, и соплями из носа, но он не мог двигаться, потому что ему никто не сказал. Две руки прикоснулись большими пальцами к его губам, засовывая пальцы в рот.  
– Это лучшее, что могут сделать эти губы.  
– Эй, эй, – наконец сказал Рамлоу, поворачиваясь к Стражу и остальным. – Руки прочь.  
– Это не наша вина. Если он не хочет, чтобы его трогали, то он не должен расхаживать здесь с такими губами.  
– Ммм, и такими сиськами.  
– Неважно, мужики, – сказал Рамлоу. – Уберите руки. Эти губы для Пирса, до дальнейших распоряжений.  
Он узнал вкус смазки для оружия.

Он узнал, что у него нет выбора.  
– Не дергайся. Не кричи, – сказал Рамлоу, смотря прямо в глаза. Так было труднее противиться приказам, думать о чем-либо, когда он встречался взглядом с Рамлоу. Зрительный контакт делал нить крепче, заставлял угольки пылать холодной ненавистью.  
Несмотря на приказ, Страж закричал, когда Роллинс заставил его лечь на бок и прижал раскалённое добела тавро к его бедру. Он едва мог слышать шепот человека над ним.  
– Бога не видел никто никогда, Иоанн, Глава первая, стих восемнадцатый.  
Он закричал снова, когда Рамлоу включил его ошейник.  
– Почему ты кричишь? Какой смысл? Что ты сделаешь, актив? – спросил Рамлоу, когда все наконец закончилось, а Страж лежал на полу задыхаясь.  
Я собираюсь убить тебя. Эти слова проплыли в его голове, и он ненавидел их, и любил их, и не мог исполнить их. Он посмотрел вокруг и увидел, что Зимний стоит рядом. Очень медленно, зимний потряс головой и Страж опустился на землю, сдерживая рыдание.  
Он узнал, что он должен ждать.

Он узнал, что у него нет выбора.  
– Убей его.  
– Нет… нет.  
– Страж, это приказ.  
Страж смотрел на мужчину, стоящего перед ним на коленях, у него были перевязаны глаза и кляп во рту. Страж сжимал пистолет. Его рука тряслась, когда он целился в мужчину. Его рука тряслась. Она тряслась так сильно, что он не был уверен, что попадет, если даже будет стрелять в упор. Его руки знали, как стрелять, это было загружено в его мышечную память, он посмотрел на эту штуку в его руке, и он словно провел года в ужасе. Он знал это, но не понимал. Глубоко внутри он знал, как это делать. Это было неправильно, это так неправильно.  
– Пожалуйста, не заставляйте меня.  
Резкий, быстрый разряд ошейника ударил его.  
– Актив. Это был приказ. Убей его.  
– Нет… - прошептал он.  
Рамлоу дернул его за волосы и посмотрел прямо в глаза.  
– Убей его, актив.  
Это был импринтинг, ему придётся убить человека, которого он не знал, беспомощно стоящего перед ним на коленях. Он стал тяжелее и чаще дышать, Рамлоу подтолкнул его. Оружие было у головы человека. Нет! Нет! Нет! Кто-то кричал его голосом издали, и, прежде чем Страж понял, он выстрелил снова и снова, крича. Горло горело от громкого крика.  
Затем включился ошейник, и он упал. Роллинс забрал у него пистолет, Страж остался лежать рядом с трупом с кляпом, лежать в луже крови мужчины. Крик, крик, крик. Ошейник ударил снова, на этот раз сильнее, и он дернулся на полу, больше погружаясь в кровь, он тонул в ней, она казался горячей, на его коже, волосах, на лице, а все что он мог видеть это труп. Он не мог прекратить кричать.  
– Успокой его! – прокричал кто-то.  
В один момент Зимний поднял его и приложил лицом к стене, его голова с глухим стуком ударилась об нее, и этого было почти достаточно, чтобы выбить из него страх. Но его сердце билось слишком быстро, он не мог перестать видеть труп под веками.  
Он опять начал кричать.  
– Пожалуйста, не заставляйте меня, пожалуйста, не заставляйте меня, пожалуйста, не заставляйте меня! – Нет, нет, нет, нет! Его руки не его, он не мог остановить свой палец, чтобы тот не нажимал на курок, все потому, что так сказал ему Рамлоу. Зимний все еще прижимал его к стене, пока он кричал и рыдал. – Пожалуйста, нет, пожалуйста.  
– Прекрати кричать, – прошептал Зимний ему в шею. Страж немедленно остановился, но он не мог прекратить плакать, слезы капали с его лица, икая и постанывая, он пытался остановить рыдание.  
– Техники, пометьте, Актив испытывает проблемы подчинения приказам без прямого зрительного контакта. Реакция на первое убийство, как и ожидалась, – фыркнул Рамлоу. – Возможно, не готов для полевых действий.  
– Да, не может, – ответил техник.  
Рамлоу подошел к нему и Зимнему, и повернул его голову к себе лицом. Страж понял, что должно произойти еще до того, как это произошло, и, хотя он был плотно прижат к Зимнему, а его лицо грубо держал Рамлоу, он помотал головой, тошнота уже нарастала внутри него. Нет, нет, нет…  
– Хороший мальчик, – напел Рамлоу, улыбаясь во все зубы, в дюйме от лица Стража.  
Он опять закричал, тая от слов, закрыл глаза и закричал, видя перед глазами убитого им человека, и не мог остановить себя. Если бы Зимний не держал его, то он упал бы на землю. Его мозг сжигал синапсы как фейерверки, это было почти также больно. Вина и гордость, вина и гордость, смерть и похвала. Никто не должен чувствовать такие вещи. Рамлоу был так не прав, но слышать хороший мальчик, так возвышало. Часть его теперь знала, что это просто импринт, но это все равно было больно. Зимний толкнул его, и он издал еще один всхлип, все еще глядя на Рамлоу.  
– Убийства будут даваться проще, – сказал Рамлоу. – Зимний хорошо тебя обучит. Он про. Он убивает людей постоянно.  
Живот Стража дрогнул и Рамлоу подошел еще ближе. Все что Страж чуял, это гнилое дыхание Рамлоу, все что он мог чувствовать, это Зимний у его спины, мягкая рука которого была у его шеи, едва забирающая страхи Стража.  
– Что, ты не знал? – продолжил Рамлоу. – Он убивает для Гидры. Я видел, как он убил человека голыми руками, однажды он вернулся с миссии и несколько дней вымывал кровь и кишки из металлической руки. Скоро ты будешь выходить с ним.  
Он узнал, что Зимний убивал для Гидры. Но теперь Страж тоже будет делать это.  
Рамлоу наклонился и провел языком по мокрой дорожке от слез.  
Он узнал, что Рамлоу тоже опасен.


	6. Chapter 6

Он узнал, что у него нет выбора.

Пирс нажал сморщенными пальцами на еще не зажившее клеймо, что оставил ему Роллинс, мягко разговаривая, пока осматривал его.

– Слава Богу, ты быстро исцеляешься. Это отвратительно.

Череп с щупальцами, красные, из них капал гной и кровь, они все еще болели. Страж зашипел и дернулся прежде чем смог остановить себя, когда Пирс почесал клеймо, глубоко погружая ногти в раненую плоть. Он напрягся, ожидая разряд ошейника, но Пирс, казалось, не был заинтересован в наказании. Это замешательство было почти болезненно, он должен был получить разряд за то, что дрогнул.

Он стоял рядом с Зимним в комнате Гидры, в которой раньше не был. Насколько он знал, это была единственная комната с ковром на полу. Ковер был мягкий и толстый, кремового цвета, он сильно отличался от цемента, покрывающего все остальное в этом мире.

Страж и Зимний опять были голыми. Казалось, что они проводят лишь несколько часов одетыми, прежде чем кто-нибудь заставит их раздеться для тестов или унижений. Это был постоянный цикл с не меняющимся шаблоном. Страж нервничал, он чувствовал, что Зимний стоящий рядом с ним, тоже нервничает. Зимний до сих пор был тихим, спокойным, неподвижным, но что-то было не так. Мышцы шеи Зимнего напрягались все сильнее, чем ближе они подходили к закрытой двери, быстрый осмотр комнаты, когда они вошли, почти безмолвная заминка в дыхании при виде Пирса.

Страж подумал, что они никогда не оставались с Пирсом наедине. Пару раз он видел его с Рамлоу или с одним или двумя другими кураторами. Он приходил и смотрел на Стража, когда он проходил тесты техников, но не оставался, как Рамлоу. Это привело Стража в еще больший ужас, чем он уже был. Импринт казался странным при Рамлоу, и невероятно сильным при Зимнем, это больше чем импринт, говорил ему разум, но он понятия не имел чего ожидать от Пирса. Его пальцы сжались по бокам.

– Шшшш… спокойней, красавчик. Мы позаботимся о тебе.

Слова были приятными, но Стражу не понравилось, как они исходили от Пирса. _Бежим, пора бежать_. Он не осмелился посмотреть на Зимнего, но он все же надеялся, что он сможет услышать, как кричит мысленно Страж. _Пожалуйста, Зимний, сейчас. Пожалуйста, мы должны бежать_.

Он сглотнул и посмотрел на Пирса, ожидая. Пирс взял в руки лицо Стража и погладил большим пальцем нижнюю губу, оттягивая ее вниз, прежде чем приподнять его лицо и посмотреть в глаза.

– Убери руки за спину, и держи их там, – сказал он низким, ровным и угрожающим голосом, его лицо было слишком близко к Стражу. – Не двигай ими, пока я не скажу.

Мысленная нить дернулась через импринт. Руки Стража двигались сами по себе, и сжались на предплечьях. Они держали так крепко, он не смог бы пошевелить ими, даже если бы захотел. Это было хуже, чем приказы Рамлоу, переданные через зрительный контакт, темнота в его взгляде, и не было никакой возможности, чтобы бороться с этим. Он смотрел на Пирса, пытаясь ровно дышать.

Пирс ухмыльнулся, и похлопал по щеке Стража. Он достал что-то из кармана и передал Зимнему. На мгновение Страж увидел темную полоску ткани, прежде чем Зимний обернул ее вокруг его глаз.

Он дернулся назад, падая на Зимнего все еще сжимающего повязку. Он хотел снять ее, он хотел отшвырнуть ее от себя, но не мог пошевелить руками. Его ноги скользили по ковру, когда он прижимался к Зимнему пытаясь убежать. Его пальцы впились в предплечья, когда он пытался разжать руки. Пирс провел рукой по его груди, и он вздрогнул, сердце бешено колотилось, испуганный скулеж вырвался сквозь его сомкнутые зубы.

– Тише, тише. Ты просто норовистый. Мы выбьем это из тебя. У нас есть вся ночь, мы будем делать это медленно.

Страж покачал головой, грудь вздымалась, но он не чувствовал, что получает кислород. Зимний закончил завязывать повязку и положил руки на его плечи, горячие и холодные; горячее так жгло, а холодное словно лед. Страж дрожал так сильно, что казалось будто он рассыплется, его мышцы, нервы и кости разваливались под его кожей. _Что происходит? Что происходит?_ Потеря зрения сводила с ума, тело напряженно, мысли бегут слишком быстро чтобы их понять, его чувства сразу усилились. Он мог слышать собственное сердцебиение, оно было таким тяжелым и быстрым. _Беги, беги, беги_ , его тело не позволяло ему.

– Поставь его на колени.

Что-то толкнуло его в заднюю часть ног, и он тяжело рухнул на колени. Зимний все еще был позади него, и только он не давал Стражу полностью утонуть. Он знал, что если Зимний уйдет, то не останется ничего кроме ворса ковра под коленями, оглушительного звука его дыхания, и ощущение атласа на ресницах, когда он пытался сморгнуть темноту.

– Подойди сюда, Зимний.

Он узнал, каково это, тонуть.

Он узнал, что ему можно вздрагивать, всхлипывать, когда руки старшего мужчины слегка касаются его кожи. Через некоторое время он уже не мог сказать где были невесомые пальцы, все, что он мог, это вздрагивать и проглатывать вскрики, когда что-то его трогало или он думал, что что-то его трогает.

Он узнал, что намного хуже, когда Зимнему было сказано слизывать слезы с его лица, чем, когда это делал Рамлоу. Зимний был так нежен. Его теплое дыхание скользило по намокшей повязке, и Страж чувствовал, как дрожь пробирает его от макушки до пальцев ног.

Он узнал, что сколько бы тепла не отдавала его кожа, металлическая рука никогда не станет по-настоящему теплой, но это было лучше, чем стоять на коленях без ничего.

Он еще раз узнал, каково это, тонуть.

Он узнал какими громкими могу быть босые ноги на ковре.

Он узнал, как ощущается каждое малейшее движение вокруг него, тянущее за каждый мелкий волосок на его теле, чувственно, жестко, непредсказуемо.

Он узнал, как ощущается его кровь, текущая из царапин, которые он делал на своих руках текущей вниз по сине на его ноги, горячо и липко, она застывала на его коже.

Он узнал, как это, когда нож вырезает звезду на его груди.

Он узнал вкус собственной крови на языке Зимнего.

И еще раз, он узнал каково это тонуть. Наполнит ли его кровь всю комнату и поглотит ли его? По крайне мере это будет теплее чем, когда он тонул в ледяной воде.

_Какая ледяная вода?_

Его глаза зажмурились под повязкой, и он увидел панель управления самолетом, а за окном сплошная белизна. Как только он подумал об этом, оно тут же исчезло. Его сердце также кричало тогда, правда? _Что?_

Он узнал, как чувствуется прикосновение голой кожи Зимнего, когда он прижимается к нему, как зубы Зимнего будто, царапают кожу на его челюсти, как это вызывает незнакомые стоны. Он узнал каковы прикосновения металлической руки к его члену, он узнал ощущение, когда член Зимнего прижимается к его собственному. Он узнал, что часть его тела наполняется кровью и начинает болеть без его ведома. Он узнал, как звучит едва слышное « _Прости_ » из уст Зимнего на ухо, когда его руки прикасались там куда говорил ему Пирс, звук, который он подавил еще в горле потому что Зимний не хотел этого и потому что Зимний заслуживал намного лучшего, а сам он так напуган.

– Нет… – слово сорвалось с его губ, с мягким выдохом, голос смущающее высокий, едва в состоянии проделать путь из напряженных от страха мышц горла и дрожащей груди. _Пожалуйста._

– Нет? – спросил Пирс. Его голос прозвучал громко в тихой комнате.

Ему не нужно было узнавать, что Пирс опасен. Это он и так уже знал.

Зимний ушел и Страж остался один, утопая в темной повязке. Его сердце колотилось. Он не думал, что может стать более напряженным, но его тело было натянуто от страха, ожидания, ужаса. Он почти чуял запах раздражения Пирса.

Рука Пирса схватила его челюсть, грубо дергая.

– Нет, – сказал он. – Откуда это взялось? – его ногти впились в щеку Стража. – Что заставляет тебя думать, что ты можешь говорить мне «нет»? Что делает тебя таким особенным.

_Ничего, я просто парень из Бруклина._

_Что?_

Он заскулил. Почувствовал, как его мозг раскалывает его череп, половина в ужасе и напряжении, от захвата Пирса на его лице, который стал еще сильнее, другая половина от образа человека с красным черепом вместо лица, смотрящего на него сверху вниз. Он бы закричал если бы ему не было так страшно. Он бы закричал, если бы не был пойман в свирепом взгляде красного черепа, в руках гораздо более страшного человека.

Пирс наступил на член, с силой прижимая его к бедру. Страж закричал от боли, но часть его подумала, что лучше уж так, чем тонуть. Пирс приблизился к его уху, Страж почувствовал запах лосьона после бритья, чистящего средства для одежды и алкогольной добавки к кофе.

– Ты примешь это. Это дар от Гидры. Ты не можешь отказаться. Ты не можешь говорить «нет», – Пирс дернул его за волосы, и он почувствовал, как что-то тонкое и холодное прижимается к его горлу. – Я мог бы убить тебя прямо сейчас. Вот как мало ты значишь. Слышишь меня? Ты никто. Скажи это.

– Я никто, – прошептал Страж.

– Громче!

– Я никто. – _Никто, просто парень из Бруклина._

– Ты не достоин. Еще раз.

– Я не достоин.

– Ты живешь или умрешь по желанию Гидры.

– Я живу или умру по желанию Гидры.

– Ты принадлежишь Гидре.

– Я принадлежу Гидре.

– Ты не человек.

– Я не человек.

Он отпустил голову Стража с силой дернув ее, затем сильно пнул его в живот. Страж застонал и свернулся, когда Пирс отошел. Опять один, опять тонет. Его руки болели от того, как сильно он сжимал их за спиной так долго, а его левое плечо болело из-за неудобной позы.

Он ждал мгновение, напряженный и дрожащий, что произойдет дальше. Он чувствовал шаги Пирса и слышал, как он дышит у его груди, как он собирался заговорить снова, но звук открывшейся двери заставил его отдернуться.

– Сэр, у нас непредвиденная ситуация, – послышался голос Рамлоу в комнате. Где-то, казалось, Зимний выдохнул, что-то сдвинулось у его кожи.

Он узнал, что этот небольшой сдвиг был почти чудом.


	7. Chapter 7

– Сэр, у нас непредвиденная ситуация, – раздался голос Рамлоу в комнате с ковром.

– Прости? – сказал Пирс низким голосом.

– Сэр, я не хотел прерывать вас пока…

Пирс отошел от Стража. Он едва мог слышать разговор сквозь шум крови в ушах. _Что-то, что-то, Зола, что-то, сука, что-то, что-то озарение…_ слова ничего не значили, особенно по сравнению с криком в голове. _Тону, Бруклин, лед, самолеты, тону, тону, тону, тону, ты не человек, я не человек._

Что-то теплое прижалось к его бедру. Зимний. Зимний тихо выдохнул. Это был спасательный круг во время морского шторма. Пока Рамлоу с Пирсом разговаривали, Страж мог чувствовать, как рядом сидит Зимний. Его дыхание выровнялось, и он наконец смог прошептать.

– Зимний…

– Шшш! – голос был мягкий, но Страж все равно вздрогнул. _Я не человек, прости, только не ты тоже, я не…_ – Ты не виноват, – сказал он быстро. – Я слушаю, мне нужно слушать.

Страж кивнул, не совсем понимая, но на всякий случай стал тише, наказанный, все еще дрожащий, хотя уже не так сильно.

– Проклятье! – сказал Пирс. – Собери команду и позаботься об этом. Ты найдешь ее и убьешь, понял? Пусть техники отведут этих двоих в камеру и помоют, они грязные.

– Где вы будете?

– Дома. Это будет правдоподобным отрицание причастности, – он вздохнул, голос был злым. – У нас есть глаза на земле?

Голоса отдалялись, и дверь закрылась. Страж и Зимний остались одни, стоя на коленях. Через мгновение Страж почувствовал руки Зимнего на лице, снимающие повязку. Он замер, когда свет ударил в глаза, это было больно и блаженно одновременно. Он прищурился, осматривая комнату, она выглядела точно также как до повязки, но теперь все было важнее. Он резко развернулся, все казалось не таким каким он думал оно должно быть, абсолютно не уверенный как это возможно.

Металлическая рука на напряженных мышцах спины заставила его повернутся лицом к Зимнему.

– Твои руки? – сказал он. – Ты можешь отпустить их.

Страж попробовал, но с ужасом обнаружил, что не может этого сделать.

– Нет, – заскулил он. – Нет, нет, нет.

Он чувствовал, как его мускулы напряглись, но его нервы будто блокировали их. Его ногти впились в кожу как раньше, но он едва чувствовал боль на руках за спиной. Пузырь паники поднялся в его горле, когда он хватал ртом воздух.

– Они не двигаются, я не могу двигать ими. Я не могу… не могу…

– Шшшш, шшш. Пирс сказал тебе не двигать ими, пока он не даст разрешения. Это просто импринт. – Руки Зимнего легли на его, теплая и холодная, гладя его по пальцам и рукам. Страж заскулил, жмуря глаза.

– Спокойно, я все исправлю.

Страж кивнул, пытаясь выровнять дыхание. Стало легче, когда Пирс ушел, но что-то все равно приводило в ужас внутри него, глубокая пропасть страха. Плечо горело так сильно, что он думал, что закричит, в голове стучало, ноги не чувствовались от долгого сидения на коленях. Дрожь вернулась, и часть его ненавидела это. Он ненавидел это чувство – беспомощность. Он должен был бороться. Он должен был бороться. Он не должен быть здесь, почему он здесь? Он не человек, он…

– Никто, просто парень из Бруклина.

– Что?

– Что?

– Ты сказал: «Никто, просто парень из Бруклина». Что это значит?

– Я не знаю, – покачал головой Страж.

– Это было до кресла.

– Я не знаю откуда это.

– Значит, это было до кресла, – Страж не знал, что делать с этой информацией. Он оглянулся и дернулся от взгляда Зимнего, пораженного и потерянного, он выглядел испуганным, а потом отвернулся. – Не говори им, что вспомнил. Ты понял?

Страж кивнул.

Пришли техники, они увели Стража и Зимнего и помыли их из шланга. Все было нормально, пока они не попытались вручить Стражу комплект одежды и не спросили про его руку.

– Это импринт, – тихо сказал Зимний, но даже так они подскочили от его голоса. – Импринт Пирса.

Техники вздохнули, они оставили Стража голым, и отвели их двоих в клетку. Когда они ушли, Зимний опять потер плечо Стража, пытаясь массажировать его не причиняя боль, осторожно дотрагиваясь до него. Страж сел, облокотившись на стену. Прошли минуты, а может и часы, прежде чем вернулись техники, бросили одежду на пол и поднесли что-то к уху Стража.

Он вздрогнул, когда услышал голос Пирса на другом конце, он звучал раздраженно и сердито «Опусти руки, ты закончил».

Тотчас же он был свободен, и он снова всхлипнул, когда техники ушли, закрыв за собой дверь. Он чуть не закричал, пытаясь двинуть руками. Зимнему пришлось помочь ему одеться, аккуратно просовывая его руки в рукава рубашки, придерживая его, когда он встал, чтобы надеть брюки. С тонкой одеждой было теплее, но не слишком. Ткань легла на заживающие раны на груди и клеймо сзади. Зимний положил его на пол, вытянув его руки по швам. Он попробовал прикоснуться к плечу Стража, там был отек, горячий на фоне металлической руки и Страж был так благодарен что металл был холодный. Он всхлипнул, когда Зимний нежно надавил на него, быстро отдернув обратно, напуганный и огорченный.

Они долго сидели в тишине. Голова Стража заболела, когда он попытался соединить кусочки мыслей. Был самолет, была вода, был человек с красным черепом вместо лица. Каждый раз, ка он пытался сосредоточиться на картинке, он чувствовал резь за глазами. Каждый раз его мысли возвращались к человеку, которого он убил, в комнату с ковром, к пистолету во рту, к повязке на лице.

– Скажи мне прекратить делать то, что они говорят, – прошептал, умоляя, Страж. Он смотрел на потолок, прежде чем перевернуться на здоровый бок и свернуться у Зимнего. Цемент все еще был груб, но это не ковер, и на нем не было крови. Он неуверенно положил руку на ногу Зимнего. – Пожалуйста, Зимний. Я не могу… это не… мы должны… – _Бежать. Мы должны бежать._

– Они сказали мне, что будут тренировать тебя, чтобы сделать новым активом.

– Я не хочу быть активом, пожалуйста, Зимний, пожалуйста…– он попытался сесть, но Зимний нежно уложил его обратно. Он протянул руку, чтобы прикоснуться к губам Стража, и Страж замер, проглатывая слова, всасывая воздух, чувствовал, что его сердце снова быстро забилось. Зимний завис над его губами, смотря в глаза Стража, без слов спрашивая разрешения. Страж покачал головой, пытаясь дышать ровно, и Зимний убрал свою руку, кладя ее на пол рядом с головой Стража. Страж немного наклонился чтобы чувствовать пальцы Зимнего на своей коже. Это было иначе чем на его губах, но он не знал почему.

– Зимний… – _Пожалуйста_.

– С другими было не так. Пирс делал с ними тоже самое, но они также тренировались, у них была программа. Зимний солдат Браво и Зимний солдат Чарли не были сильными, но их мозг хорошо воспринимал тренировку. Дельта не был сильным и обнуление для него было слишком. Пирс использовал его и убил, я был там. Это было… - он прервался, закрывая глаза, бледнея. – Они сказали, что будут тренировать тебя, но это не тренировка. Я видел жестокие вещи, и я знаю, как делать жестокие вещи, и то что я видел было жестоко. Хуже, чем с Дельтой. И смотреть как тебе делают больно… это делает меня нестабильным, компрометирует. Это не то, для чего я был создан.

– Я был создан в пробирке, – сказал Страж.

– Нет, не был, это глупо, – ответил Зимний. Его голос звучал так, что слова будто успокаивающе обволакивали тело Стража. Он бы хотел, чтобы Зимний чаще так говорил. Менее резко, менее скрипуче.

Зимний выдохнул и повернулся к двери.

– Я кое-что слышал, когда Пирс и Рамлоу разговаривали. Я слышал имя.

– Как «Баки»? – Имя все еще приятно ощущалось на губах. Как корица и морской воздух.

– Как «Баки», только другое.

– Какое? Что это было за имя?

– Романофф, Черная вдова. – Страж моргнул, отодвигаясь от Зимнего, чтобы посмотреть ему глаза. – Ты знаешь кто это?

– Красная, – но не красная как кровь, но тоже красная. Что-то живое красное, плавно двигается. – Красный занавес, – сказал он в конце концов. Но это не был занавес. Страж не знал, что это.

Он закрыл глаза, пытаясь вспомнить, но его голова опять начала болеть, раскалываться, он был уверен, что мозг готов выпасть. Он свернулся ближе к Зимнему прижавшись лицом к его ноге, сдерживая новый всхлип. Не раздумывая, он нашел руку Зимнего на полу рядом со своим лицом и переложил на свою голову. Момент они не двигались, но потом тело Зимнего дрогнуло, и он услышал тихий смех. Зимний мягко погладил Стража по голове, и Страж застонал, медленно расслабляясь на бетоне, у ног Зимнего.

– Ты помнишь? – спросил Зимний через некоторое время.

– Это больно.

Зимний нежно надавил у основания черепа, давление медленно отступало.

– Да. Но ты должен пытаться вспомнить. Это будет твоя первая миссия как моего актива. Хотел бы я чтобы это было проще.

– Я не хочу быть активом.

– Да, я знаю. – Он слегка почесал голову Стража, и тот будто растаял вниз от волос до шеи, от торса до ног. – Ты можешь побыть активом еще немного? – спросил он очень мягко.

– Как долго?

– Совсем немного.

– А что потом?

– Мы сбежим. Я не дам тебя заморозить.

Он отвернулся от ноги Зимнего и встретился с ним глазами. Впервые после кресла, Страж почувствовал, что улыбается. Зимний улыбался в ответ.


End file.
